


Taking Care

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I understand your need to appear strong.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 31





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "playing the part"

“You’re hurt,” said Castiel, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

Dean hid a wince as he shrugged out of his jacket. “Nah,” he said. “I’m fine.”

“I have become very suspicious of that word,” said Cas, removing his trench coat much more easily.

“It’s nothing,” said Dean. “Just got banged around a little.”

“You are in pain, Dean,” said Cas. “When you have no need to be.”

The hunter snorted a laugh. “That’s pretty much part of being human, Cas. Maybe if I was a little faster, I’d’ve dodged a few more times.”

Cas frowned. “You blame yourself for your injuries,” he said, more resigned than surprised. “You believe that if you were only… better, somehow, you would not have been hurt. And that since you were not, you deserve your pain.”

“C’mon, Cas,” said Dean, sitting on the edge of the bed to drag off his boots. “I’m too tired for all this psychobabble.”

“I understand your need to appear strong,” said Cas, softly. “To maintain the impossible standards your father set for you. To never show weakness to your brother.”

“Cas…”

“But I have cradled your naked soul within my grace, Dean. There is no weakness, no pain, that could make me feel less regard for you.”

“ _Cas…_ ”

The angel knelt beside the bed, hand warm on Dean’s knee. “I dislike seeing you in pain,” he said. “I want to give you only pleasure, in whatever way I can.”

Dean drew in a shaky breath. “I don’t even know what to say to that, Cas.”

“Let me heal you, when I’m able. Let me take care of you.”

“Might be harder than you think,” said Dean.

Cas smiled and leaned up to kiss him, achingly gentle. “You are more than worth the effort. Will you let me?”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed. “I – I’ll try.”

“Good,” said Cas. He eased his hands up under the hunter’s t-shirt, following them with feather-light kisses, healing bruised ribs and broken skin as he went. The tension released from Dean’s shoulders as Cas tugged the shirt over his head, then bent to unbutton his jeans.

After a moment, Dean smiled at him, reaching for the buttons on Cas’s dress shirt. “Fair’s fair,” he explained.

“Maybe,” Cas allowed, catching his hands. “But this time, you first.”

“I…” said Dean, then snorted a laugh and kissed him, hard. “Okay. Take care of me, Cas.”

The angel grinned. “With pleasure.”

THE END


End file.
